The Perfect Proposal
by Jan08
Summary: The Perfect Wedding Proposal- Cullen style. One shot, please review!


It was the most perfect scene.

Me in his arms in front of the television set. It wasn't incredibly romantic, yet at the same time, it was all I wanted. He was everything I could ever imagine. We were two halves of a whole.

"I guess the blanket's kind of useless," Edward said, smugly. He was probably referring to the fact that my back was resting on his ice cold body, yet my legs were wrapped in my brown linen blanket.

"Yeah, maybe," I agreed, "But I love it anyway." I glanced up at him, and his eyes smoldered my own. I pinched myself every time I saw them, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. I extended my neck to kiss him.

"You don't have to go tonight, right? I want you to stay." I looked up at him again, curling my lips into a pout. I knew he couldn't resist a classic Bella pout.

"I'm not leaving," Edward replied, as that smug smile he had displayed before returned. "You can't stand when I leave, can you?"

"No," I said, snuggling closer to him. I needed to be closer to him. "I always want you near me."

"I don't mind that," he replied, as he tightened his arms around me.

We continued watching the reruns of 'I Love Lucy' until we could take no more Lucille Ball.

"Let's do something, tonight, Bella," Edward said. "Charlie's away, and tonight can be special."

"What do you want to do?" I wiggled out of his arms, and placed myself so I was looking at him.

"Well, I made reservations at this restaurant…"

"Oh, so you planned this?" I raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"I hoped for it," he replied, grinning. He looked amazing.

"I'll get ready, then," I said, giving the back of his neck a squeeze.

"No…don't," he exclaimed. His expression confused me.

"Edward, you don't expect me to go in sweats, do you?" I laughed nervously.

Edward just laughed. "No, Bella, I meant…I have something for you." He stood up, and reached behind the sofa, pulling out a box. It looked like it was some sort of article of clothing.

"I bought this for you for tonight," he began. "Well, Alice helped. I think you'll like it." He extended the box to me, and I took it reluctantly.

"Open it," he urged.

I ripped a corner of the masking tape on the corner of the box. It gave way to the bare box, and I opened that as well, very carefully. The sight of its contents was astounding.

"E-Edward! It's…amazing!" I said, dumbfounded at its beauty.

It was a purple dress. It was sleeveless and it looked like it would come down to my knees. It reminded me of something someone would wear on 'Dancing with the Stars'. The work on the neck was obviously intricately done, and it had an exposed back.

"You'll wear it tonight, won't you?" The sound of his voice interrupted my shock.

"Uh, yeah, if you want me to." He beamed.

"Alright then. The reservations are at 8:00." He glanced at the clock. "7:00. Is an hour enough?"

"Yeah," I replied hesitantly. "It should be enough. Thank you, by the way. It's beautiful."

"Thank _you_, Bella," he said. "You're beautiful too."

I turned around and began to climb the stairs quickly before my knees gave out. He was so perfect. I slipped the dress on once I arrived to my room, and began heating up my curlers. Tonight was going to be something special. I had no idea what Edward had planned, but he definitely had planned something. I could only pray we weren't going to dance.

My curlers had finally been in my hair long enough, so I took them out, one by one. Each left a bouncy curl, perfect for the unknown occasion. I grabbed a purple clip, one that matched the hue of the dress. I collected my curls with the clip. I took a deep breath before I stepped outside of my room. I patted my dress obsessively, and looked in the mirror one more time to make sure I looked alright. He was waiting downstairs for me. My prince, my Edward.

When I reached the bottom step, I heard a satisfying sound.

"Wow." He said. "You look…amazing."

"Thank you," I said teasingly, giving him a model twirl. I only noticed his suit when I had finished twirling.

"Where did you get _that_ from?" I asked him, still staring. He looked dashing.

"I came prepared," he replied with a grin. "It seemed to fit the occasion."

"You're not taking me to see the queen, are you?" I asked. With his mysteriousness, I could never be sure.

"No, I'm not. You should've told me if you wanted to see the queen," he said, his eyes fallen. "I could've arranged it."

"I much rather prefer this." I took a step towards him, and stretched my toes up to kiss him. He returned the kiss, and ended it much too quickly.

"Pace yourself, Bella," he said, laughing at my eagerness. "If you keep that up," he continued, "We'll never make it out of here on time."

"I still don't see the problem," I said seductively, stretching my toes again to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Come on, Bella," he said playfully, grabbing my waist.

We finally arrived at the restaurant, although it hardly looked like one. It was a torn down building, one that looked like it had been abandoned for ages. The inside wasn't lit, and it was almost scary. I felt safe with Edward, but the dark always gave me doubts. Edward pulled out a keychain from his pocket, and slipped it into the keyhole, turning it quietly, and pushing the door open. He led me in, and then locked the door behind him. His motions were so Edward-like- so careful, so gentle. He took my hand again, and led me down the pitch black hall. I guess being a vampire helped his navigation- I'd be bumping into every fathomable wall by now. I began to see the faintest shimmer of light. It looked like a candle. Edward loosened his grip on my arm, and used his now free arm to get a hold of my waist. As he led me into the room, I realized what the faint light was from. It was a candle lit room, with a small table in the center. It was adorned with a checkered table cloth, with food atop. He led me closer to it, and pulled my chair out, urging me to sit. I took his sign, and sat. He then walked around to the other side of the table, and sat down.

"I thought you said we were going to go to a restaurant," I asked curiously.

"I did," Edward replied. "And we are at one. Maybe not a conventional one, but a restaurant nonetheless."

"You said this was a special occasion," I prodded, wondering if there were secrets he knew that I didn't.

"I did," he repeated. "And it is one." I cocked my head, animatedly displaying my confusion. Edward got out of his seat, and it now became clear we weren't going to eat. He walked back over to me, and stood in front of me. He reached into his pocket, and got out a small remote control. He pressed a button, and soft, beautiful music played. He put his hands securely on my waist, and I extended my arms around his neck. I began swaying automatically, as if I were programmed to.

"What song is this?" I muttered, my head leaning against his shoulder.

"I wrote it for you," he replied. I looked up at him, shocked.

"Edward, y-you wrote a _song_ for me?" I was in utter bliss. "That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." I smiled up at him. "It's beautiful, too," I whispered.

"There is one more thing…" he said, gently releasing my waist. I looked up at him hurt, wondering why he had backed away. But the next movement of his made everything clear.

He knelt down, in one swift motion. I gasped as my tear ducts automatically began to respond.

"E-Edw-Edward, I…"

"Shhhh," he purred. "I need to ask you something." I nodded frantically, playing the future scene in my head. _YES! Yes, Edward. Of course, Edward. What should I say? What should I do?_

"Bella," he began. "You know I love you more than anything. You are my life, my breath, my every thought. I am nothing without you. You mean absolutely everything to me, and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want you to be my other half." He pulled out a box from his pocket, and flipped it open, exposing an amazing, 3 karat diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I exclaimed, absolutely ecstatic. Nothing could ruin this moment. He stood up, and I inched closer to him, eager for my acceptance kiss. One more step, and I would be in his arms. As I took that last step, I lost my footing, and stumbled in front of him. His steady arms caught me.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked, concerned, and grinning at the same time.

I was near tears. I had ruined my perfect moment.

"Do you really want to marry a klutz like me? I could be the death of you."

"I do."

I kissed him, his lips sweeter than ever.

_This_ was bliss.


End file.
